Tucker
by Taporonishia
Summary: Ed and Shou Tucker are left alone in th house. what could possibly happen. warning yaoi boyxboy. rape implied.  very lightly detailed. no flames ShouXEd.


**A/N: warning yaoi ShouXEd/TuckerxEd. I do not support people liking small children, just in cases like his. Warning some sorta shota-con. But not rly if you don't want to think of it that way. Since Edward really is like the same when he's 15. Lol. Small and that's why we love him (sept you alex. Grrr.) so yeah. Continue at you own risk oh, and….this is my first like descriptive yaoi. Not really scenes but like…idk lime…maybe lemon zest or something. Not really good at lemon scenes yet, well , writing not my thingh but whatever. Enjoy. Please no flame, unless your roy. (wow that sucks).**

!

" In the meantime, Elric brothers, you are to stay at the Tucker residence to prepare for the test to become a state alchemist." Roy said as they were driving to Shou Tucker's mansion. Ed groaned. "Now be nice boys, Mr. Tucker has a four-year old daughter living with him." They pulled up to the mansion and stepped put of the car.

"Whoa, does he rally live here?" Ed asked more surprised than curious.

"It's so…big." Al added as they both gawked at the 3 story mansion. (Not sure if it was 3 or 2)

Suddenly a dog jumped out of nowhere and pounced on Ed, making the smaller child yell and fall to the ground.

"Seems like everything is big here." Al said chuckling slightly.

Roy mustang sighed and knocked on the door. Alphonse helped Ed up and the three walked in.

!

"So, you must be Edward Elric." Shou Tucker asked as he held out his hand to the eleven-year-old boy.

"U-um yes…and you are Shou Tucker, Right?" Ed asked as he took the others hand with his left arm, not wanting tucker to find out about his auto mail. Tuckers body shivered at the touch of the boys hands. Even with gloves on he could feel that soft skin.

"And your Alphonse Elric." Shou asked, after he stopped shaking Edwards's hand, to the suit of armor playing with his daughter.

"Ummm…yes." Al said feeling a bit embarrassed.

Tucker looked over at his daughter and smiled a more creepy smile than gentle, "now Nina, why don't you go play with Alexander, he must be lonely."

Nina complained, "but daddy, I want to stay here and play with big brothers."

"Now dear, the boys and I have to talk so go play in the garden with Alexander, ok?" he said sternly but not harsh enough to make her sad. She turned toward Al.

"We'll play later." And with that she skipped to the garden.

Tucker waited for her to be gone before turning around to the boys. "Now, come this way to the reference room. " He said as he walked passed Ed, lightly brushing him with his hand, and heading to the big blue doors in the farthest room in the house. Ed and Al, of course, followed.

"Here we are boys. This room should be plenty enough of what you need to learn about alchemy. I'll get you guys when dinner is ready." Shou said before heading off.

!

They've been staying at the Tucker mansion for about a little over a week now. Ed has done nothing but read about alchemy and study, while Al has been outside playing with Nina and Alexander.

One day, while Al was playing with Nina, Tucker asked him something. "Oh Alphonse, would you mind taking Alexander on a walk for me today?"

"Oh of course Mr. Tucker." Alphonse said as he was heading for the door, the leash hanging from above the door.

"Oh wait Alphonse, please take Nina with you and, while your out, I hope you don't mind picking up a few things for me." He said even though he really didn't need anything…

"Alright Mr. Tucker." Al Said then took Nina's hand and wrapped the leash around Alexander. Before Tucker had a chance to tell Al what they "needed" there was a loud crash coming form the library. So Tucker excused himself and told Al to get going. Al, who completely forgot about the items that Tucker was going to tell him, left with Nina and Alexander, leaving Tucker alone with Ed.

Tucker quickly ran to the library, grinning wickedly as he did so. He opened the giant blue door, "Edward…" he said as he walked in. "Edward I heard a loud crash from across the hallway, is everything all right?" he asked and stood there waiting for a reply.

"Uh…umm…yeah." Edward said, not even knowing (or even caring) if he hurt himself or not. He was placing books back on the shelf from a pile. "I-I just tripped and knocked a bunch of books over." he said, forcing out a nervous laugh as well. Shou tucker grinned to himself, he shut the door and quietly walked over to the young alchemist.

"Is anything hurting Edward?" Tucker asked as he placed a hand on the young boy's flesh should and began massaging it.

"U-u-m no…" Ed said as a light blush flushed his cheeks.

"That's not right Edward." Tucker said as he moved his hands from the boys shoulder to his neck, then collar bone, then to his white zipper on his black jacket. "You really shouldn't lie to your Elders." He unzipped the zipper and slips down his jacket. "Let me make sure you're ok."

Before Ed could protest and move away, his jacket fell to the floor and his automail arm was exposed. "U-u-um Mr. Tucker." Edward began but then realized Tucker didn't even notice that his arm was fake. He had kneeled down in front of the boy and was inhaling the scent of his shirt. Ed looked down, confused at the mans movements. Why isn't tucker asking him about his automail? Did he already know?

In fact Tucker already knew about Ed's automail arm and Leg. Of course he did. Shou let out a pleasurable breath. He stared at the young alchemist with lust in his yes.

"M-Mr. Tucker, really I'm ok." Edward said as he took hold of Shou's shoulders, in an attempt to push him away.

"I don't believe you, Ed." Tucker said as he took hold of the hem of the black tank top that the young alchemist wears. "Now remember, Ed, I may only be a doctor of science, but I am a doctor."

Ed looked around the room, he was right, even if it was just science he was still a doctor. He lifted up his arms and Tucker pulled off the boy's tank top, drooling as he eyed the boy. "Oh, nothing seems to be wrong but…" he moved his hands around the boy's hips, and chest.

"I've heard that you only had a mother while growing, that your father had walked out of you while you and your brother were just little boys." Tucker said as he continued moving his hands around the boys body "searching" for some sort of injury that probably didn't exist.

"Stop it! Don't talk about that bastard." The boy yelled, glaring down at the sewing life alchemists as he began lowering his arms. Tucker seized his moments by grabbing onto his arms. He returned them above his head.

"I'll take good care of you, Edward." He said then grabbed onto both of the boys hands with only one of his own. His free hand trailed over to the young alchemist's collar bone and soon enough, the older man had his lips pressed gently against said bone. Ed flinched.

This is wrong. This is so wrong. His mother wouldn't ever do this-only when they got hurt would she even kiss them somewhere other than their cheeks. But...do fathers do this. He didn't know about that. Tucker-after all-is like a father to him. The man gave him and al a place to stay, food, and protection. He stared down at Tucker, his face showing signs of pain or fear.

"What's wrong Ed? This is perfectly normal for fathers to do to their sons. I'm just….helping you." Tucker smiled a sadistic twisted smile. He moved his hand over to the boys hips and rubbed tightly against them, feeling that bone and the flesh around it, the soft flesh. It sent a pleasurable feeling throughout the sewing life alchemist.

Ed stared in plain shock down at the other. "Mr. Tucker, what are you doing? I'm fine so I think I should get back to-"

"I'm just going to make you feel better, you were hurt, I know you were." Tucker said now caressing the younger's bottom.

"Wah? Mr. Tucker fathers don't do _this_ to their kids." Ed exclaimed (**1**). His legs gave way and he collapsed to the floor.

"Are you alright, Edward?" tucker asked, letting the boys hands go and moving his now free hand and other to the boy's cheeks. He caressed them. He forcefully pulled Edward into a deep passionate kiss. The blonde tried to fight back, but as he as about to punch Tucker, the alchemist disconnected Ed's automail. The boy tried to scream out form the pain, but couldn't and instead bit down, hard, on Shou's tongue. The sewing life alchemist finally pulled away, blood dripping from both their mouths'.

Ed swung a punch at the other but Tucker caught it midway and sleazed it. He moved it to the side and out of his way. Edward furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the other.

"What the fuck you think you're doing old man?" Edward yelled as he struggled to get his hand free. "I'll report you to the damn military for what you're doing!"

Tucker smiled another sadistic smile. "I don't think that's going to happen. I know a little something about you and your brother, Alphonse. I know you tried human transmutation. Its quiet obvious, form your automail and your brothers hallow suit." Tucker moved his hands down to the boy's chest and played with the bud that awaited him there.

"D-damn you!" Ed grunted as he shivered under the mans touches.

"Edward Elric, don't speak to me, your new father, that way." He laughed.

"Your not my father-your worse than him." Ed spat.

"Worse than him? I haven't left you though. I didn't' walk out on you, though." Now Ed was more pissed off than before if that was even possible.

"Don't talk about him that way, you know nothing!"

"Oh, you get me even more excited when your mad, Edward." Tucker said before he leaned down over Ed's chest. Edward tried to move his arm, but tucker still had a tight grip on it. Ed looked around, screaming wouldn't do any good. There wasn't anyone around.

Tucker squeezed Ed's should with his free hand and forcefully pushed the blonde down on the floor. He hovered over the alchemist who was glaring back at him. The scowl never leaving the boys face. "Oh Ed." Tucker drooled as he began. "You'd better behave or everyone will know about your secret." He threatened. Edward shut his eyes tight as tears stung his golden eyes. Tucker kept his grip on the younger shoulder, keeping him pined to the ground. He undid the blonde's belt and threw it to the side along with his black shoes. Ed refused to cry in front of the other alchemist. He doesn't want this-no way would he want something like this. But Al…he can't put al in any more danger.

If tucker tells the military about their taboo then there no way he could become a stat alchemist and LA, he would shipped off to get experimented on. Tucker straddled Ed's legs around his hips. He kissed, sucked, and licked the boy all over. "Oh my Ed." He began, "you are so delicious, everywhere!"Something rubbed against the boy's thigh, something _hard_.

The blonde began to struggle. "No-wait, don't! G-Get offa me you perverted bastard!"

"No Edward," Tucker began holding a tight grip on the boys arm above his head. "You do know what'll happen if you don't listen to me and do what I tell you too." He snickered and lifted Ed's arm and hand to his face. With both hands he gripped tightly around that fist and kissed it. "Oh Edward, your skin is so smooth." He placed the hand down to Edward side; not bothering to hold it down anymore for the younger will surely listen and obey him now. He went back to undoing Ed's pants.

"No…stop…Alphonse…"he can't let him be taken away, not again. So he decided that it'd be best if he let Tucker have his way with him. After all, Alphonse gave up his body, wouldn't make sense if he gave up his own too. Equivalent exchange.

Ed felt his pants being stripped away from him and heard them being thrown ad fall to the ground. He tried his best to hold his tears back, he tried his best not to panic and relax. He thought of Al, how Al will be safe if he did this.

Before he knew it he laid there, naked with Tucker, the man who was kind enough to give him a family, a home, food, books. He leaned over the boy and decided what his next move should be. "You look so delicious, everywhere. So hard to choose. Edward adverted his gaze but still kept that same glare on his face.

"Edward my boy, you really don't seem to be enjoying this as much as I am." He said.

!

"Oh waitaminnit Nina!" Al said as he was stopped on the rode. They were a little more than halfway to the plaza when Al realized he forgot to ask tucker what he needed.

"What is it big brother?" Nina asked looked up at the suit of armor. Alexander sat down and did the same.

"We forgot to ask Mr. Tucker what he needed at the store." Al turned around, "we must go back." He said as the three of them began heir journey back to the Tucker mansion.

!

Edward tried to struggle when he felt something enter him. The digit quickly penetrating his backside and leaving behind a burning sensation as it did. It felt weird and not to mention disgusting. When Tucker entered two fingers that's when he began screaming and yelping out for help, even though no help was around.

"Don't worry, Edward." Tucker began as he entered a third finger. Edward felt the bitter tears travel down his cheeks and he can no longer contain them. "It'll feel real good later."

Edward tried to cover his yelps and screams by biting down on hi hand. Blood began to trickle its way down Ed's arm when finally Tucker removed all three fingers. He took a breathe of relieve only to be replaced by a gasp as he bit down on his hand once more when Tucker thrusted something else deep inside the young blonde. It tore at him, his bottom felt as if it was tearing inside out, but no blood was shed down there. It stung, worse than needles which he hated.

Every time tucker thrusted deep into the young alchemist, he would dig his teeth into his skin. 'As long as Al is okay, as long as Al is ok…'

Al stood in the doorway to the library. He stared at Edward and Tucker. Tucker thrusting something inside of Ed. Ed looking in pain. He knew that whatever Tucker was doing was hurting his brother, and he saw blood. Al panicked as he watched the act before him. Al may be a smart kid, but he knew nothing about rape or sex. Nina was playing outside with Alexander as they waited for Al to come back with the list of what to get. Al decided it was best to contact Roy and tell him what was going on.

"Umm. Lieutenant Colonel." AL began as he talked to Roy over Tuckers phone.

"What is it Alphonse Elric?" the flame alchemist asked.

"I'm not sure what's going on with Ed and Mr. Tucker, but, it's something bad. I think."

"What? What are you talking about Elric?"

"I mean I see blood and Tuckers doing something to Ed. I don't know what's going on. And for some reason they're both naked."

There was no answer on the other line for awhile. Until finally after a few minuets of silence passed. "Stay there, keep everyone in the house. Don't leave Ed alone with that man anymore." He said.

"Huh? What-ok but uh…"

"I'll be right over. Stay put." The phone hung up and AL looked at his weirdly. He hung it up-and just in time too. Tucker emerged form the library-fully clothed.

"Oh Alphonse your back to early." He said

"Oh, uh yeah. Well Alexander, he wanted to come back so did Nina so,uh, I broght them back." Alphonse chuckled nervously.

"I see, and where is Nina?"

"She's uh outside with Alexander."

"Oh, I see. Well, keep an eye on her please, I'll be going back to my work now." The sewing life alchemist said as he walked away and up the stairs.

Al quickly dashed over to the library and walked in. Ed didn't seem to hear him come in since when Al called his name he jumped.

"Oh, hey Al, jeez don't scare me like that," he said then looked down at a book he was reading.

"I'm not sure what's going on between you and Tucker." Al began, immediately gaining Ed's attention.

"But I know that Mr. Tucker's been doing some awful things to you Ed. I called the lieutenant colonel and he said he'll be over here soon."

"A-Al…y-you idiot!" Ed gasped and stood up, knocking over his chair as he did so.

"Tucker told me that if I told anyone he'll tell the military about us and you'll be shipped off to who knows where for experiments!" Ed ranted.

"But, Ed. It's the lieutenant Colonel so, I'm' sure he'll think of something. No ones going to find out about us, brothers."

Suddenly the doors flew open and in marched Roy and Hughes along with a few of Roy's subornments. They came to the library and took Al and Ed into their custody along with Nina and Alexander. Tucker was found and he had told Roy to look in AL's suit. Roy laughed and took him away. He'll handle it more later. As Shou was being put into the van he passed by Ed. He whispered to the alchemist,"It's not over yet."

The End.

A/N: wow that sucks to freaking badly I'm sorry everyone. Lol. I've been slacking for about a month on this story. YES. Sorry don't read this ah, well…to late.

**1**: well, idk I hate using Exclaimed. Lol. Its so fourth grad-ish. XDDD


End file.
